


Masquerade

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Month 2017 [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Day 1-3: Masquerade, F/F, Korrasami Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: It is the Sato's turn to host the Grand Turney and its masquerade ball.





	Masquerade

Asami stopped for a moment, at the doors to her family’s lavishly large greenhouse. It had been chosen by her father, to serve as the venue for tonight’s festivities to impress visitors with both its size and the amount of knowledge and skill it had taken to construct. The Sato’s weren’t known as the world’s best artificers for nothing after all.

The heiress took a moment to compose herself before she gestured for the two guards flanking the door to open it for her. Her father had made it clear to her, that this was one of the last chances for her to find a someone suitable as her future husband before he would decide for her and she knew, that this time her mother would not be able to sway Hiroshi’s opinion. Yasuko Sato had bought her daughter as much time as she could to live her own live but now at 20 years old and nearing her 21st birthday, her father worried, that soon all bachelors who were of sufficient social standing in his eyes would be married off.

All thoughts of her father and her bleak future as some snobby prince’s broodmare fled her mind when she beheld the vision of beauty her mother had transformed the greenhouse into. It had once upon a time, when the Sato Estate still was a Fire Nation military fortress been a parade ground easily capable of housing more than a thousand soldiers. Her father however had constructed a majestic arced glass ceiling held in place by both magic and a genius design of platinum support beams and her mother had turned the pavement in a beautiful garden. Now the well-kept lawn around the grand oak tree in the center had been mostly covered with wood and turned into a dancefloor for the mingling guests while off to one side behind a number of tables filled with the buffet, the musicians hired for tonight’s entertainment played their music.

The tree itself as well as the dancefloor were softly illuminated by hundreds of magical lights. The rest of the garden had likewise been fitted with many of these lights, though these were different shades of green and blue instead of simple white. Then there were the hundreds of guests in their best gowns and doublets, wearing beautifully crafted masks of every conceivable design.

The effect of all these things together was breathtaking, and reminded Asami of descriptions she had read about the Spirit World. Despite her misgivings about her own future, Asami resolved to enjoy this one magical evening without letting anything ruin it for her.

This was her first Masquerade, as except in the Fire Nation they were only held once every ten years before the start of the grand Turney. She had been lucky, that it was the United Republic’s time to host it this time around, as her father didn’t care for the event itself but rather the chance to form new social contacts and alliances and had therefore in the past left his family at home when he went.

Asami had barely made it twenty meters from the door and was just in the process of putting on her mask when she was ambushed for the first time that evening. “Hey there Asami right?” The person speaking to her was a twig of a man wearing the green colors of someone from the earth states and a jewel encrusted mask of what most likely was supposed to be a badger-mole. “Great greenhouse, maybe you can give me a personal tour sometime, what do you say.”

The Sato heiress sighed in annoyance, barley one minute on the ball and already some slimy man had cornered her. “I do prefer the idea to call a guard and have them send you far, far away.” Her tone of voice made clear to all but the most dense, that she wanted to be left alone but unfortunately for her the man was to self-absorbed to notice.

He continued almost as if she hadn’t said anything. “Ha ha, that’s funny, I like funny dames.” Neither of the two noticed the door behind them open to allow to allow two women through.

Just as the slime ball was about to continue to talk, he was interrupted by a loud exclamation from behind them. “Come on Kuvira, we both know who will make it to the final round and we both know, that I will then kick your ass.”

“You will try and I will crush you, you mean.” The second voice was just as playful as the first despite her seemingly harsh words.

When Asami and her unwanted companion turned around, they saw two women in deep conversation walking towards them. Unlike most women on the ball, they were both not only wearing doublets but also golden armbands identifying them not only as combatants during the Turney but actually participants of the joust, the championship’s most prestigious event.

For a brief moment Asami felt envy, her own father had prohibited her from competing, finding such behavior unfitting of a lady of her status, no matter how good a fighter or rider she was. But then, the slightly shorter woman looked up and their eyes met, Asami had never seen eyes like these before in her life, they were shockingly blue and almost seemed to pull her into them.

While the two women stood there frozen, the blue-eyed girls companion spotted the man who had harassed the Sato girl only moments before. “Prince Wu” Her voice while calm dripped with venom. “Go annoy someone else.” One look into the woman’s steely eyes, together with the utter dominance of her tone was more than enough, to send Wu into a hasty retreat.

Asami had no idea what was going on, but the evening had just become a lot more interesting.


End file.
